Private Pool Party
by PR Stella 926
Summary: Mac buys a big pool and decides to throw a party for the staff but he also has other ideas in mind. He wants to spend some alone time with Stella. What will she say when he's asks her for a private lesson? Will she deny him? Will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

Private Pool Party Chapter 1 Rated M

Thanks to a good friend of mine (csikane) I was inspired to write this story. I just loved your beach party story I felt I had to kinda compete and write one myself. I hope you're not mad. LOL!

Mac had just made the final payments for a new pool which was to be installed in his backyard by mid-week so it can be ready for the weekend. So deep in thought with paper work and thinking about the pool party he's planning to throw this weekend he didn't hear Stella come into his office.

Stella: "Hey Mac, what you doing?"

Mac: "Oh hey Stell, I was just planning a pool party at my house."

Stella: "When did you get a pool?"

Mac: "Just last night i finished the payments, it should be ready for this weekend."

Stella: "So who's coming to this pool if i may ask?"

Mac: "The staff, who else."

Stella: "That is so cool Mac, a nice pool party."

Mac: "Yea i figured that everyone can use a nice weekend, so why not have fun."

Stella: "Did I just hear Mac Taylor say he wants to have fun?"

Mac: "Very funny Stella. Well its just that well this pool is huge why not invite everyone over for some beers and a good time. It is summer you know. Instead of sitting at a hot and humid bar, you can just have a beer and cool off in my pool."

Stella: "Cocky aren't we?"

Mac: "Maybe just a lil. What's the matter Stella, sounds like you are afraid of the water, can't you swim?"

Stella stood quiet for a moment, she figured she play with his mind for a bit, {hmmm if I tell him no will he be willing to show me. ohhh mac in nothing but swim trunks holding me close to his body teaching me how to swim, oh i'll do anything to have his body against mine.}

Mac: "Stella?" he said interupting her thoughts

Stella: "HUH?"

Mac: "I asked if you knew how to swim."

Stella: "Um, no."

Mac: "Don't worry the pool isn't that deep. Just 10 ft that's all."

Stella: "Oh very funny Mac, I guess the next crime scene will be at your house. I can see the headline now. Dectective's 2nd in command drowns because she didn't know how to swim."

Mac: "Awww take it easy Stell, I'll show you if you like."

Stella: "No that's ok Mac, I'll just skip your pool party and sit in a hot and humid bar and have a beer."

Mac: "Oh come on, Stell, I said i'd teach you, geez why you acting like that. You know I wouldn't let you drown or let anything happen to you. I care about you."

Stella: "You sure you just don't want to see me in a bikini?"

Mac: "Stella, I'm inviting Lindsay, Jess, Kendall, and even Don's sister Samantha. I think all of them will be wearing bikinis"

Stella: "Oh I see. Well if you wanna show me how to swim then that's ok too. When will the pool be ready?"

Mac: "Should be ready by this afternoon. So if you want I can show you tomorrow. It is your day off."

Stella: "Ok i'll be there by noon. Is that alright?"

Mac: "Sounds great."

Stella: "OK see you then."

{hmmmmm Stella in a bikini, in my arms, maybe I can do a lil more than show her how to swim. Oh get serious Mac, she's not interested. She tried avoiding the party. Is she really afraid of swimming. I mean I wouldn't let her drown. I love her too much. Man I don't even know if she likes me or if she feels anything for me. Oh i'm such a fool, who am i kidding why would she like me. I'm not even in good shape, I mean I work out of and look ok for my age, but she can do better than me. ughhh I'm gonna tell her to forget it.} Just as he was walking out he bumped into Stella

Stella: "Geez Mac, watch where you going?"

Mac: "I- i'm sorry."

Stella: "Mac, you ok? you look like somethings bothering you."

Mac: "I- um it's-"

Stella: "Oh Mac, before i forget can I leave early so i can by my bikinis. I wanna look good for the party."

Mac: "Bikinis? why do you need more than one?"

Stella: "Well I'll need one for the party this weekend and (she started steping up closer til there was litterly no space between them) And well one for the um, private swim lesson." she whispered into his ear before stepping back.

Mac: "I- um- right, yea sure you can go and ummm buy your umm your"

Stella: "Bikini!"

Mac: "Right."

Stella: "Mac, you alright?"

Mac: "I'm fine, I'll- I'll see you tomorrow."

Mac walked quickly away trying to hid his hard on.

Mac: "Dammit Stella" {hmm you know what i'm gonna take a risk with you. I can't hid my feelings for you anymore.} he thought to himself.

Stella knew exactly what she was doing. She not only proved to herself that Mac is dying to see her in a bikini but is nervous about being with her alone, and well she felt his body heat when she was so close to him.

{just wait til tomorrow Mac, i'm gonna have you all to myself. I'll show you who really can swim. Hmmm I wonder if i can fake a drown just so he can rescue me. Hmmmm Mac, you lips on mine, your hard cock against my pussy, your strong arms holding me tight. Ohhh i need to go shopping before they close.}

Stella: "Tomorrow Mac. I'm gonna make you all mine tomorrow." she said out loud to herself.

Mac: "Tomorrow Stella. I'm gonna make you all mine tomorrow." he said out loud to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Private Pool Party Chapter 2 Rated M

Stella arriving home after buying her 2 bikinis, decides to try them on to see which one she'll wear for the private swim lesson with Mac. Having bought an olive green one with army designs and a baby blue one.

Stella: "I'll wear the olive one and save the blue one for the staff pool party."

Having decided she set the bikinis aside and headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat when her cell rang.

Stella: "Bonasera"

Mac: "Hey Stell, it's Mac."

Stella: "Hey, what's up?"

Mac: "Just wondering did you finish your shopping."

Stella: "Yes I did, why do you ask?"

Mac: "Just curious."

Stella: "Curiousity killed the cat Mac, now what gives?"

Mac: "Can't a friend just call another friend to see how they're doing?"

Stella: "Yes they can but what gives Mac. I know you're up to something."

Mac: "Am not."

Stella: "Are too!"

Mac: "Listen i'm not gonna argue like a 5 yr old."

Stella: "Ooo sensative are we?"

Mac: "Stella."

Stella: "Yes Mac?"

Mac: "Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to come earlier tomorrow. You know to umm have some breakfast and then we can go for a swim. Well I can um teach you and um-"

Stella: "Sure thing Mac. What time should I stop by?"

Mac: "I'll pick you up."

Stella: "Why don't I just sleep over and we don't have to worry about a time."

Mac: "Sure, wait what." (Stella now giggling on her side of the phone)

Stella: "I guess 8am is ok, it gives me time to sleep a lil."

Mac: "Umm ok. I'll see you in the morning."

After Mac hung up he started to think to himself. {How am I gonna make you mine Stella. I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I mean how can I teach you how to swim. You'll be wearing a bikini, I'll be too distracted I hope I don't drop you. Could it be that you feel the same way I feel about you. I mean you got real close to mean and whispered to me that's you'll be wearing one bikini to the private lesson, but you made it sound so seductive and made me get hard. Oh wait til tomorrow i'm gonna get you so good you'll be begging for more.} with that Mac went to his room and went to bed.

Morning came quickly to both Mac and Stella, both getting up and getting themselves ready for the swim lesson. Both nervous about what can happen today. Stella picking up her cell phone getting ready to call Mac as she dials his number she hears a knock at the door.

Stella: "Mac, hey."

Mac: "What happened you thought I'd forget to come and get you. Did you forget I don't sleep. I bet I was up even before you."

Stella: "I seriously doubt that. Did you even sleep at all?"

Mac: "An hour or two, you?"

Stella: "About the same."

Mac: "Why, you usually sleep."

Stella: "Nothing just nervous about today."

Mac: "Nervous, why would you be nervous?"

{oh dammit why did I say nervous. Now he's gonna catch on to me}

Stella: "I didn't say nervous, I-I just meant I can't wait to learn how to um swim."

Mac: "Stella, you ok?"

Stella: "Fine Mac, just hungry."

Mac: "Well then let's go. I'll make you a nice breakfast."

Stella: "You cook?"

Mac: "If you're going to be making jokes then you can just buy your own breakfast at the donut shop downstairs."

Stella: "Ooo grumpy are we."

Mac: "Stella."

Stella: "Relax Mac, geez you're such a grouch in the morning."

Mac: "I'm not a grouch, I just get the same as you when i'm hungry."

Stella: "Oh so now you got jokes Taylor, I too can joke around how about I say forget it I don't wanna go."

Mac: "Oh come on Stella, look I'm sorry. I just a lil tired and stressed that's all. Why do you think I planned this pool party. It's to relieve the stress."

Stella: "I know other ways to relieve stress."

Mac: "What did you say?"

Stella: "Nothing, come on Mac. Lets go"

Mac: "Fine."

The ride to Mac's was pretty quiet. Stella noticing the tense look on his face decided to break the silence.

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "Yea?"

Stella: "What's bothering you?"

Mac: "Just thinking about what to make for you."

Stella: "Mac, you can just toss me a bagle and i'll eat it. Besides I'm not that hungry."

Mac: "Ok, well since you're not hungry then umm you can make yourself at home, you can change in the bathroom."

Stella: "Oh I'm good Mac, I already have my bikini on."

Mac: "Well umm then you can sit by the pool, I'll bring us some coffee."

Stella: "Sounds great, I'll wait for you."

With that Stella walked out to the pool and started to undress out of her clothes and placed it onto the lawn chair near by. Since she didn't see Mac around she decided to go for a quick dip. {ahh he won't know. It's hot and the sun is out, he won't notice i took a quick dip.} She then jumped into the water and started to do a few laps. Mac coming out with the coffee spots Stella swimming in his pool.

Mac: "Oh so you do know how to swim. Ahh you wanna play with my mind. OK Stella, I'll play your lil game."

Mac steps outside and puts the coffee down at a nearby table. Stella not realizing that he's outside decides to step out the pool. But just as she did so Mac scared her.

Mac: "So you do know how to swim?" he said making Stella jump and causing her to fall back into the pool

Stella: "ahhh!"

Mac: "STELLA!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Private Pool Party Chapter 3 Rated M

Mac: "STELLA!" he screamed as he jumped into the pool to get her. "Come on Stell, stop playing around."

Stella not responding, when she fell backwards into the pool, she wasn't ready and didn't hold her breathe so the water hit her hard knocking the air out of her. Still concious she thought to herself. {this isn't the way I wanted Mac to rescue me, he scared me. I bet if i stay here long enough he'll pull me out and give me CPR.} Mac holding his breathe before he swam to the bottom of the pool to get Stella who was now going towards the bottom of the pool. Mac finally getting her pulled her and himself out of the water, seeing her not moving, Mac quickly moved her so he can perform CPR.

Mac: "Come on Stella, breathe, breathe. (pausing) "1, 2, 3,"

Stella: (coughing) "Mac?"

Mac: "Yea Stell, i'm here. You ok?"

Stella: "Why'd you scare me Mac." she said as she sat up

Mac: "Well you said you didn't know how to swim, then as i was about to come outside I saw you doing a lap, so I figured I'd play your game but I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

Stella: "I'm sorry too."

Mac: "For what lying and getting caught?"

Stella: "Well that too, but I kinda had this planned out. It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

Mac: "Planned out?" he said with arched eyebrows

Stella: "Look Mac, I'm sorry, I- I um, I should go."

Mac: "Stella, wait, I'm not mad, I'm just glad you're ok. I really didn't mean to scare you. I thought you saw me coming."

Stella: "Well I didn't" she said as she started to walk over to the lawn chair where she left her clothes.

Mac: "Oh come on Stella, you don't have to go. Stay Please."

Stella: "Why Mac, I - "

Mac: "Why don't you tell me what was supposed to be your plan before I ruined it."

Stella: "I can't Mac, I- just forget it Mac. I knew it was a bad idea to agree to this."

Mac: "Stella wait!" he said as he grabbed her and turned her to face him.

Stella: "What Mac?" she said as she looked into her eyes.

Mac: (looking at the torment in her eyes) "Please Stella, just tell me. I didn't mean to ruin your plan. I didn't even know you had one."

Stella: "Well while you were supposed to be showing me how to swim, I was suppose to fake a drown just to get you to do CPR on me, but as soon as you get close to me I was going to, oh just never mind."

Mac: "Stella, come on."

Stella: "Just forget it Mac. Now let me go."

Mac: "No. I'm not letting you go til you tell me what you were going to do."

Stella: "Mac, let me go."

Mac: "NO!"

Stella: "LET GO!"

Mac: "Not until you tell me."

Stella: "You really wanna know?"

Mac: "YES!"

Stella: "FINE! Well once you were suppose to give me CPR, I was suppose to-" she moves in and pulls him towards her and kisses his lips.

Mac now moaning in pleasure, grabs her by her hips and pulls her closer so there's no space between them rubs his hands up and down her body causing Stella to moan out loud.

Stella: "Hmmmm Mac"

Mac: "WOW! I- um wow Stell, I mean, wow." he said as he licked his lips.

Stella: "No you know what my plan was."

Mac: "Well you did have a nice plan, I'm sorry I ruined it for you."

Stella: "Me too." she said with a frown and now pushing herself away.

Mac: "Stell, what's wrong?"

Stella: "Nothing Mac, I'm just gonna go."

Mac: "What about your private lesson."

Stella: "Forget about it."

Mac: "NO!" he said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips hard but with all the passion he had inside him. Slowly moving to her neck and just nibbling there and tracing it with his tounge causing Stella to moan.

Stella: "Hmmmmmmmm Mac."

Mac: "hmmmmm Stella." he replied back

Stella: "Mac what are you doing?"

Mac: "I'm giving you my love Stella. I'm in love with you. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I love you."

Stella: "Y-you do?"

Mac: "With all my heart and soul"

Stella: "I love you too Mac."

Mac: "So how about the private lesson? You still interested?"

Stella: "What did you have in mind?"

Mac: "Well you'll have to get into the pool to see."

Stella: "ok."

Just as Mac was gonna step down into the water, Stella pushed him making him fall into the water.

{SPLASH!}

Mac: "STELLA!"

Stella: (jumping into the pool and now laughing her ass off) "I guess we're even now."

Mac: "Hey no fair I didn't push you."

Stella: "blah blah blah!"

Mac: "Come here." he said as he swam up to her and pulled her close

Stella: "Mac what are you doing?"

Mac: "Giving you some swim lessons." he said as he pushed her towards the nearest wall of the pool and started to kiss her like crazy

Stella: "ughhh Mac" she cried when she felt him bite her neck leaving her a lil mark

Mac: "Sorry!"

Stella: "Mmmm I'm not. Don't stop."

Mac: "Tell me Stella, what do you want?"

Stella: "I want you to make love to me."

Mac: "ok" he said as he now lowered his swim trunks and slowly moved Stella bottom to the side. Getting closer he gently inserted his big cock in causing her to shriek.

Stella: "MAC!"

Mac: "Did I hurt you?"

Stella: "No, it feels good. I just didn't know you were, hmmm so big and thick."

Mac: "I'm blessed."

Stella: "I see"

Mac: "Tell me Stella, do you want me to go faster or keep going slower."

Stella: "Hmmm I want it hard and fast."

Mac: "Mmmm so you want it rough?"

Stella: "Yes Mac, give it to me rough."

Mac obeying her orders starting pumping in and out as hard and as fast as he could that the only thing you can hear was the moaning sounds coming out of both of them and the splashing water.

Stella: "Hmmm oh Mac, oh God, ughh Mac, right there. Uhhh I- I-m cuming Mac. Hmmm hmmm Maaaaaaaaaaacccccccccc!"

Mac feeling himself ready to come decides to move out of her to cum out on the side but Stella held him tight she wouldn't let go.

Mac: "Stella let go, i'm about to cum."

Stella: "So cum, I don' t want you to stop."

Mac: "Hmm, ughh ughh Stelllaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted as he poured his seed in her.

Stella: "HMM I love you Mac." she said as she stared to kiss and nibble his neck

Mac: "Love you too Stella." (catching his breathe) "Hey why don't we wash up and take a lil nap."

Stella: "As long as you scrub my back."

Mac: "You got it"

After finishing their shower they headed towards Mac's bedroom where he loaned her a pair of his boxers and a shirt for her to sleep in. Stella inhaling the smell of the shirt.

Stella: "Hmmm thanks Mac."

Mac: "What?"

Stella: "Nothing this shirt just smells like you and I love it."

Mac: (laughing) "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Stella getting into bed with Mac and snuggling up next to him with her head on his chest closed her eyes and started to drift into sleep.

Stella: (yawning) "Hmm I love you Mac."

Mac: "Love you too baby" he said as he too closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber 


	4. Chapter 4

Private Pool Party Chapter 4 Rated M

Mac waking up a couple of hours later, looks to find Stella still on his chest snoring lightly and he just couldn't help but laugh. Deciding to get up and make something to eat he carefully moved her from his body and placed her on the bed. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make something for them to eat. Looking at his fridge he frowned realizing he doesn't have food, so with a sigh he put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt grabbed and headed out to the market to but something. Stella turned around the bed to find it cold and empty.

Stella: "Mac?" she called out to him. Hearing no answer she got up and headed to the living room but didn't find him there. "Mac?" she tried again. "Mac, stop playing around, I don' t like getting scared." She looked around and saw his badge and gun on the table and realized that he didn't go far. "Hmm maybe he went for a jog. I'm gonna call him." But just as she was about to pick up the phone he entered the apartment.

Mac: "Hey Stell, you're up."

Stella: "Where were you?"

Mac: "The market, we needed food."

Stella liking the idea how he used we so freely. "Oh" was all she managed to say.

Mac: "Stell, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Stella: "No, its just I-"

Mac: "You got worried."

Stella: "Yea."

Mac: "Its creepy isn't it?"

Stella: "What is?"

Mac: "On how well I know you and what you're thinking. Now you know how I feel when you do it to me."

Stella: (smiling) "So can I help?"

Mac: "NO. Just got back to bed and relax. I'll make you something special then we can head out or probably this time go for a swim."

Stella: "Sounds good Mac, I guess I'll be in the bedroom. Hey Mac, um what time are we going to be expecting the staff?"

Mac: "They should all be arriving after their shifts, thankfully I scheduled them all for the morning, so by mid-afternoon they'll be here. Oh Stell, by the way you may want to umm cover up your neck."

Stella: "Why?" (walking up to a mirror) "MACCCCCCCCCC." she whined.

Mac: "I'm sorry Stell, its just that well kissing you and well you were just so dam sexy, I just couldn't -"

Stella: "Maybe I should give you one and we'll call it even."

Mac: "But what would everyone think."

Stella: "The same they'll think when they see me here first, and see it on me when they all know I don't have a boyfriend."

Mac: "So tell them you went out on a date last night and it went really well."

Stella: "Only you would think such a thing."

Mac: "You thought of it first, i'm just reading your mind."

Stella: "You just don't want me to suck you. I- I mean give you a hickey."

Mac: "Oh nice save." (laughing)

Stella: "Shut up Mac!"

Mac: "Make me!"

Stella: "Ok you asked for it." Just as she was moving towards him he started to run around his apartment and Stella chasing him. After like about 5 minutes of running around, they heard the doorbell. "Mac you order chinese?"

Mac: "No did you?"

Stella: "No. I wonder who could it be?"

Mac moving towards the door opened the door.

Mac: "DON?" he said with a scared look on his face. Stella trying now to hide but Don already saw her

Don: "Hey Mac, Stella!" (pausing) "Ummm Stella, why are you wearing Mac's boxers and shirt?"

Stella: (thinking of what to say she quickly made up a lie and hoped that he'd buy it) "well Mac was showing me how to make something and him being clumbsy spilled it all over my clothes so he umm let me borrow this til my clothes dried up."

Mac: "yea i was trying to show her my version of um spagehtti sauce and well, "

Don: "And well you didn't know what you were doing."

Stella: "Basically."

Mac: "Gee Stell, I said I was sorry."

Don: "Hey Stella, umm what's that on your neck?"

Stella: "IT's um-" 


	5. Chapter 5

Private Pool Party Chapter 5 Rated M

PREVIOUSLY...

Don: "Hey Stella, umm what's that on your neck?"

Stella: "IT's um-"

Don: "Well?"

Mac: "Don what are you doing here so early?" he interupted giving Stella enough time to think of something to say in case she didn't wanna mention the date story.

Don: "I finished early, now stop changing the subject. Stella that looks like a hickey on your neck."

Stella: "Yea, i had a date and well it went really good."

Don: "Hmm I don't think so. That hickey looks fresh. Looks like it happened a couple of hours ago."

Stella: "Don't be ridiculous Don."

Don: "Mac, are you and Stella going out?"

Mac: "DON!"

Don: "Well Mac, she's wearing your clothes and has a hickey, anyone would think that you guys just had sex."

Stella: "Come on Don, Mac's my friend."

Don: "AND? Jess and I were friends before we became an item."

Mac: "DON!"

Don: "Ok ok ok, it's fine i'll keep it a secret."

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" Mac and Stella said at the same time.

Don: "Right and I'm the president of the United States. (pausing) You guys can't fool me. Besides Stella you have that after sex glow, and you Mac, you got that I just had sex with a hot chick grin."

Stella: "After sex glow?"

Don: "Yea, I've seen that glow on Jess right after me and her, well you know."

Mac: "Don, please we don't need to hear about you and Jess doing, that!"

Don: "Well I'm just saying its ok to admit that you guys are an item, we've been waiting for that to happen for a long time."

Mac: "We?" he said with an arched eye brow

Don: "Yea, we all have a bet on how long it take you guys to finally hook up."

Stella: "You guys had a bet on us?"

Don: "OH YEA! (laughing)

Mac: "Don, that's not funny."

Don: "Then admit you guys are an item."

Stella: "Theres nothing to admit Don."

Don: "Ok, whatever, anyway you guys, i'm here to have a good time, i'm gonna go for a swim before everyone else gets here if its ok with you."

Mac: "Yea it's ok with me, but you'll have to give it 1 more hour to be cleaned."

Don: "Didn't you just get this pool?"

Mac: "Yea"

Don: "Then why do I have to wait for it to be cleaned, it should be clean already."

Mac: "Because it has to be cleaned."

Don: "Mac what are, - oh wait, you and stella, ewwwwww, you guys did it in the pool. ewwwww gross!"

"SHUT UP DON!" Mac and Stella again said in unison.

Don: "So it is true."

Mac: "YES IT'S TRUE OK"

Stella: "MAC!"

Mac: "It's ok Stella. I admitted it to you, why not to everyone else. I'm not ashamed of loving you." he said now walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Stella: "How about we just hang outside by the pool. Mac you can you text everyone and tell them to come throught the backyard, since we'll be out here."

Mac: "Ok sweetheart."

Don: "Hey how about some pool volley ball?"

Stella: "I'm in."

Mac: "Yea me too." 


	6. Chapter 6

Private Pool Party Chapter 6 Rated M

While Don and Mac were setting up to play volleyball, Stella had stepped back into the kitchen to make a few quick things to snack on. About 1 hr later the pool was already cleaned and everyone started to show up.

Danny: "Hey guys what's up."

Don: "Hey Danno, where's Lindsay?"

Danny: "She's on her way just leaving Lucy at my mom's"

Don: "Oh ok!"

Danny: "Hey Mac."

Mac: "Hi Danny."

Stella: "Hey Danny when did u get here."

Danny: "Just now, um Stella why are you wearing Mac's boxers and shirt."

Don: "Oh Mac was showing Stella how to cook and he spilled it on her." he said while using his hands and wiggling them like he's quoting Stella."

Danny: "RIGHT! So did you guys have sex yet." he said as he took off his pants and shirt and was standing there in his baby blue swim trunks.

Don: "It's true."

Danny: "Right and I'm the president of the US." he said just as he jumped into the pool. Coming back for some air. "So when did you guys do it."

Don: "Just about an hour ago...IN THE POOL!"

Danny: "WHAT! EWWWWWWW!" he said before he quickly jumped out and just shaking himself off as he repeated "ewww gross."

Don, Mac, and Stella now all laughing at Danny's reaction. Danny still making funny faces as he trying to clean himself off.

Danny: "Don why didn't you say something before I jumped in?"

Mac: "You didn't ask."

Stella: "Oh come on you guys, the pool is clean Danny, don't pay attention to these bozos. They're just messing with you."

Danny: "Are you sure?"

Stella: "Yes Danny, the pool is clean. Mac set it to get cleaned right after well you already know."

Don: "Hey here comes Sheldon and Adam, why don't we mess around with them."

Stella: "Oh come on, you guys are acting like a bunch of high school kids playing pranks."

Danny: "Come on Stella, live a lil. It's gonna be fun."

Stella: "Mac, you in on this too."

Mac: "What, me no. I'm just gonna let them have fun. I'll just stand here looking good."

Stella: "Mac you already look good. Just admit you wanna have fun."

Mac: "You not mad?"

Stella: "Go ahead and enjoy yourself I'm gonna have fun with the girls."

Don: "Oh good Jess is here."

Mac: "Relax Don, you guys can have your own fun later."

Stella: "Yea Don, relax, besides it's girl chat. I gotta give her the scoop before you do."

Don: "What about Lindsay?"

Stella: "What about her?"

Don: "Here she comes too, might as well tell her."

Stella: "Well try to keep Sheldon and Adam distracted, you know the girls won't wanna miss out on this."

Danny: "Ok we'll try."

Stella: "Ok how about I tell the girls later. Once you play your prank they're gonna wanna talk."

Don: "Yea good plan."

Danny: "Hey babe!"

Lindsay: "Hey guys how you doing?"

Don: "I'm good now that Jess is here."

Jess: "Oh Don, cut it out. Hi Mac, thanks for the invite"

Don: "Hey Jess why don't you ask Stella why she has Mac's clothes on."

Lindsay: "Yea, why do you have Mac's clothes on."

Sheldon: "It doesn't bother me, I think it fits her well."

Stella: "Thank you Sheldon"

Adam: "Yea me too, well, yea I mean not that I was looking but um yea, its-"

Stella: "Adam?"

Adam: "yea?"

Stella: "Thanks for the comliment, now stop babbling."

Lindsay: "Yea, stop babbling I wanna know why Stella has on Mac's boxers."

Jess: "Oh come on it's obvious, she and Mac hooked up and well she nothing else to wear so he let her borrow his clothes knowing that she'll look hot in it. Right Mac?"

Mac: "Huh?"

Jess: "See what I mean, he's totally distracted."

Don: "Well Jess since you think your so smart why don't you tell us where they did it."

Sheldon: "Hey guys why don't we have a race."

Adam: "I'll race you. Anyone else?"

Don: "No, i'm good."

Danny: "Yea me either."

Sheldon: "Mac, you in or out."

Mac: "How about you guys start off and winner picks the next person."

Sheldon: "Sounds good. Ok Adam you ready."

Adam: "Yea lets do it."

Don: "Ok I'll count it off. 3 -2-1. GO!" he said as both Sheldon and Adam jumped into the pool.

Lindsay: "Ok so while they swim, Jess you were about to say where they did it."

Jess: "Yea well knowing Stella, she'll probably wanna do it somewhere daring, Mac being afraid at first but knowing he's in the own privacy of his own home, he took the challenge and they did it here in the pool."

Lindsay: "OMG! Ewwwwwwwwww grossssssss. The guys are in there."

Stella: "The pools already clean. Ughhhhhhhh!"

Lindsay: "Do they know about it?"

Don: "Nah, we're just waiting for them to pop out of the water to tell them."

Lindsay: "Oh you guys are so wrong."

Danny: "That's nothing, they did it to me earlier."

Don: "Oh yea you should of see Danny's face. It was so funny."

Sheldon: "Hey I beat you."

Adam: "No you didn't, I did."

Sheldon: "Hey Mac, who won."

Mac: "Um- I'm sorry, I wasn't watching."

Don: "Yea, he was too busy thinking about where he was having sex with Stella."

Sheldon: "Wait, you guys did what?"

Adam: "No way."

Danny: "Yea they did it."

Adam: "Umm ok so where did you guys um"

Sheldon: "You're not suppose to ask that. That's their secret."

Don: "Actually we all already know where."

Adam: "No way, Mac told you. Hey Mac I thought you liked privacy."

Mac: "I do!"

Sheldon: "So then how does everyone know."

Don: "I guess, and then I told everyone."

Stella: "Big mouth."

Jess: "Way to go, Don. You could never keep a secret."

Don: "Oh come on, I was happy that they did it I got to happy."

Sheldon: "Ok, I'm even afraid to ask, but where umm did you guys do it."

Danny: "Right there where you're at." Sheldon and Adam exchange glances and they race to get out of the pool.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Sheldon and Adam said at the same time.

Sheldon: "Awww man you guys are gross, how you let us jump in here with- ewww," he said as he shook himself the way Danny did earlier.

Everyone just burt out laughing. Don and Danny laughing the hardest.

Adam: "I don't see why it's funny, it's nasty."

Don: "Ah come on Adam, you think, they'll really let us swim in here after they did what they did."

Mac: "Yea, I mean, that would be disgusting."

Stella: "The pool is clean you guys, just jump in and have fun."

Sheldon: "I don't even think I want to now."

Jess: "Well it was all dumb and dumbers idea." she said as she pointed to Don and Danny

Danny: "Hey why I gotta be dumb."

Don: "No I'm dumb you're dumber."

Jess: "Well at least you admitted you're dumb. That's a good start."

All started laughing realize that they just twisted around the joke only to hit Don back with it.

Don: "Oh very funny."

Mac: "Hey how about we eat a lil something and just have a beer or two. It's going to get dark soon."

Stella: "Yea I don't think you want wrinkly skin."

All stepping out and started to head towards the lawn chairs and the patio to get ready to eat and have some beer.  



	7. Chapter 7

Private Pool Party Chapter 7 Rated M

Lindsay: "Hey you guys how about we play some volleyball before it gets too dark?"

Stella: "Yea, it doesn't sound too bad, I mean it's only what 7pm, we got about 1hr before it gets too dark."

Mac: "Ok sounds good to me, i'll set up the net, Don, Danny can you give me a hand?"

"sure" Danny & Don replied.

Sheldon: "So um how we gonna do this?"

Jess: "Girls vs Guys."

Lindsay: "Yea!"

Adam: "Oh come on that's no fun."

Stella: "What's the matter Adam too afraid to get beat by a girl?"

Don: "Hey who's afraid of girls?"

Jess: "Nothing, its that Adam is afraid to get beat by a girl."

Don: "What you talking about babe?"

Stella: "Jess decided that we do girls vs guys, Adam said it was no fun so I said if he was afraid to get beat by a girl and here we are."

Mac: "Well I think it's a great idea."

Stella: "You do?"

Mac: "Yea why not. Girls vs Guys, but with a side bet for the couples."

Sheldon: "Uh- Mac?"

Mac: "What's up Hawkes?"

Sheldon: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we're not all couples. Ok i see Don & Jess, Danny & Lindsay, u and Stella,"

Danny: "Awww that just leaves you and Adam."

Adam: "Hey huh, what wait."

Don: "How about the couples go at it for a few rounds, then you guys can sub us."

Mac: "Hey tha's sounds pretty fair."

Stella: "Yea, there for you guys can take advantage and eat more if you want. We know how you're always hungry."

Jess: "Ok, so let's get started."

Stella: "Wait, hold on, Mac you said there's a side bet for the couples playing. What's the bet?"

Mac: "I don't really know."

Don: "Hey how about the loser has to wear the winners clothes for a week."

Lindsay: "Hey I like that. I'd kill to see Mac in a dress." she said as the girls began to gigle

Don: "Mac in a dress, yea that's funny!"

Jess: "That goes for you too chicken legs."

Don: "I don't have chicken legs."

Jess: "yes you do they're like 2 drumsticks."

Danny: "What thick and juicy?"

Stella: "YOu guys?"

Mac: "Yea seriously, I don' think I'd wear a dress therefore Stella's skirt, especially to work."

Lindsay: "Awww come on then what will we bet on."

Stella: "Come on Mac. It sounds like fun."

Mac: "Ok, Stella, I'll do it for you but only for the weekend, not the week."

Don: "Deal"

Jess: "Deal"

Lindsay: "Ooooh, you guys suck."

Now all laughing, they got started into their game..  



End file.
